Battery-powered systems for delivering continuous and controlled power or voltage to a load may integrate the functions of one buck converter and one boost converter into a single system, automatically switching from buck or boost operation based on the state of the storage element. However, these systems may not properly work with low voltage, variable power sources, and they may be limited in terms of the number of available modes of operation.
What is needed is a power delivery system capable of working with low voltage, variable power sources (e.g. RF waves), while providing the flexibility of different modes of operation.